BIG TIME RUSH - Kansas Confusions
by treehatsrock
Summary: Isabelle Howard wakes up to realise her life is not how she remembers it. pretty much everything has changed. in a bid to remember how she came to be like this she needs the help of the boys from BIG TIME RUSH. James tries to help isabelle to regain her feelings for him while logan needs her help to save himself, while kendall is in love with someone isabelle doesnt aprove of.
1. Chapter 1

_****__**this is a cute little love story that i came up with, slightly milder than my other stuff, it does however contain a range of swear words and some sexual innuendo.**__**  
Isabelle chapter 1**_

I'm not sure if it was a dream but a vague memory of me waking up and seeing a stranger in my room crept in to my mind as I once again left my sleepy state.

I remember just screaming and screaming at the stranger, begging for help. but only more strangers filled the room until Kendall came in.

On seeing kendalls face and hearing his calm words I somehow just drifted off straight back to sleep.

Kendall was my best friend, we were born on the same day and lived on the same street, we were hardly apart when we were little.

It must of been a dream about the strangers but as I opened my eyes I was shocked to see the room was the same as I had dreamt but it was night time now. I could still see that the walls were White, clinical, and bare. I was not at home. Where the hell was I?

I looked around the room and saw Kendall, he was asleep in a chair.

"k...kend-" I croaked out my voice was just a whisper, my throat felt so dry.

"kendall!" I finally managed out

Kendall stirred, he rubbed his face then looked over at me, he then woke up instantly and pulled his chair over to where I lay in bed.

"Isabelle! hey your awake again. How are you feeling?" He said softly.

"my head hurts, I have a headache... Kendall where am I? what happened?"

"Isabelle... Bells. You were hit by a car. Do you not remember?" He said looking concerned.

I shook my head I couldn't remember being run down.

"You've been in here for 6 weeks bells, you were really scaring me, James hasn't left your bedside, you scared me yesterday, that is why I stayed here with you tonight...I'm so glad your awake again." He whispered taking my hand.

"did you fly in from LA just to be here?" I asked him

Kendall looked at me, his eyes wide.

"bells we are in LA, you live here now... Remember?" He said.

I tried hard to think, my eyebrows knitted together on my face, I didn't live in LA I lived in Kansas with my grandmother. Kendall lived in LA now... But not me.

"I don't live in LA kendall. I visit you but I can't live there. My gran needs me" I said.

"bells we are in LA now, your in an LA hospital, shall I phone James and tell him your awake" kendall said now looking on edge

I looked around the room, nothing looked familiar, even kendalls hair was different "where's my gran?" I said starting to cry.

"oh Isabelle please don't cry, I'm gonna get a nurse okay... Just... Just don't fall back to sleep okay" he said then walked out of my private hospital room.

I could hear kendall talking urgently to someone out in the corridor , he then walked back in.

"the nurse will be in soon bells. Did you want me to call James?" He asked.

I racked my brains, who the hell was James, what is wrong with me, its like I'm missing so much of my life.

"can you phone my gran, I would like to speak to her, who is looking after her kendall? Who is James?" I asked wiping away my tears.

a nurse walked in followed by what I presumed was a doctor.

I looked at kendall, he took my hand.

"hello Isabelle, my name is jack, I'm one of the doctors here, I'm just going to do a few tests on you then we will have a chat ok" he said.

I nodded.

The doctor shone a light in to my eyes, he said things I didn't understand and the nurse wrote things down on a clip board, he took my blood pressure, and checked my heart rate.

"okay Isabelle, can you tell me what you remember about what happened to you to end up in here" he said softly

"I can't remember, kendall said I was run down by a car" I replied.

"what is the last thing you remember?" He then asked.

I thought for a minute, I couldn't honestly remember the last thing I did, or the last person I spoke to.

"I'm not sure, I remember being at home, and kendall getting his big break..." I looked at kendall "you moved to LA to do the show" I said

"that was 4 years ago bells" kendall said.

I felt like my head might explode from forcing it to remember things it simply couldn't.

"is she going to be like this long?" Kendall asked the doctor looking scared.

the doctor looked at kendall then to me "Isabelle it would appear your suffering from some memory loss, don't panic! A lot of people that suffer head injuries and coma do suffer from some kind of amnesia, it will hopefully return to normal soon, I will send you down for tests tomorrow just to take a look at your brain activity, but its usually a coping mechanism that the body inflicts on itself." He said "she will need reassurance, understanding and patience from those closest to her" he said to kendall who nodded.

"do you have any questions Isabelle?" The doctor asked which I shook my head to.  
The doctor then walked out, followed by the nurse.

Kendall sat back down in to the chair on my bedside.

"why is this happening to me? Why do I live in LA, where is my gran?" I said tears falling down my face.

"bells I'm sorry your gran died over a year ago, you moved to LA to be with James, and so I could look after you... I didn't want you on your own in that big house in Kansas with no family" he said.

"she died!?" I wept

Kendall nodded "I'm sorry bells" he replied.

"who is James?" I then asked on hearing this name again that I had no recollection for.

Kendall sighed.  
"Isabelle James is your boyfriend, he was here yesterday when you woke up remember, you started screaming so they sedated you... James loves you so much bells" He said

I leaned my head back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling.

All this felt too much for me to cope with, I felt like it was all a joke and my gran was about to walk in through the door shouting 'fooled you'

I just cried with kendall trying to sooth me until I fell asleep. Maybe things will make more sense in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Isabelle chapter 2.**

I woke up the next morning being moved about by a nurse. She was doing some checks on me.

"sorry Isabelle I didn't mean to wake you" she said

I just gave her a smile.

"where is kendall?" I asked, noticing that he was no longer in the room.

"he is just outside talking to your friends... How are you feeling today? Any memories coming back of the accident?" She asked

"no nothing...what friends?" I asked "what did actually happen to me?" I added.

"kendall will bring some of them in shortly, but remember not to get worked up okay, you are perfectly safe here... You were hit by a car as you went to cross the road, you hit your head on the windscreen then got thrown back on to the road, you fractured your skull" she said

"and I've been in here for over a month?" I asked.

"yes, you also broke three of your fingers, they are healed now but they may feel a bit stiff" she said picking up her notes.

"I will send kendall in now I'm finished if you like?" She then asked.

I nodded, so much information was trying to figure itself out in my head. I felt completely lost.

A few minutes later kendall walked in  
"hey bells!" He said cheerily as he gave me a hug

"hey... I'm sorry about all the tears last night... I just can't believe this has happened to me. I'm scared kendall" I admitted.

"everything is going to be fine... Listen, James and the guys are out there, the doctor said that you aren't really allowed too many people in here with you so is it okay if James comes in. He misses you Isabelle, he is scared too, especially after you screamed at him the other day" kendall said softly.

"James is my boyfriend? Is that right?" I asked

"yeah you have been together over two years now bells. You two are crazy about each other" he explained.

"how did I meet James?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"he is my band mate, he is in the show that I moved to LA for. Remember ... Big time rush?" He said.

I squinted my face, trying really hard to remember "I remember you saying you got the part, I kind of remember the name big time rush... Its familiar but James... Jesus kendall, I have no clue who this guy even is!" I said now getting upset.

"maybe if you see him it will jog your memory... Logan is in the band too. You know Logan!" He said optimistically.

"Logan... Logan from texas...that logan?" I asked.

"yeah, you know Logan then" he said.

"not from big time rush from when we met him before" I said now remembering when kendall and Logan had worked together before he moved to LA.

"look bells it doesn't matter okay, you will remember everything in time I promise... Can James please come in, he is climbing the walls out there" he said with a smile.

"does he know I have no clue as to who he is?" I asked sceptically.

"yes I told him everything, the doctor has spoken to him, he just wants to see you are okay Isabelle" kendall said giving my hand a squeeze

"okay" I whispered

Kendall let go of my hand then walked out to the corridor.

"James... Cmon buddy" he said then walked back in, the very tall guy that followed him in was absolutely stunning. His eyes were red from crying, his hair dark, he was so kind looking.

"hey izzi" he said, his voice sounding husky.

"hi" was all I could manage.

"does he look familiar at all bells?" kendall then asked

I shook my head then started crying  
"I'm so sorry" I sobbed.

"Isabelle its fine... Its fine, baby don't cry okay, its all going to come back" James said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"what if it doesn't, what if I'm going to miss all this part of my life forever" I cried.

Kendall then sat down in the chair next to me. "bells we all love you, you aren't going to be doing this alone okay.

"that's easy for you two to say, I don't know him, I don't love him, he is a complete stranger to me" I said looking at James who looked like he might cry.

"bells just calm down okay" kendall said.

"dude... Can we have a minute? If that's okay with you Isabelle?" James said running his hand through his hair as if to clear his head.

Kendall looked at me.

"its fine... Its fine!" I replied giving kendalls hand a squeeze.

James waited for kendall to leave the room before he sat in the seat next to me.

He coughed to clear his throat before he said anything.

"kendall called me this morning and said what was going on... I'm just so pleased your awake izzi" he said just staring at me, as though he was taking me all in.

"I'm so sorry... You must be finding this so hard, I don't mean to hurt your feelings" I sobbed.

"it is hard Isabelle, its heartbreaking for me, but its happening and we just have to find a way to work through it okay" he said smiling but a tear fell from his face.

I nodded.

"I tell you what... Let's just forget that we have any history and start from scratch for now... Hi I'm James" he said holding out his hand.

I laughed and cried at the same time " hi James" I sniffed.

He smiled at me. "here you go" he said handing me a tissue that he grabbed from a box.

"thanks... So how did we meet first time round?" I asked.

"well you used to come and visit a lot, we just got to know each other like that really, we got on really well, then on Valentines day I sent you some flowers to your home in Kansas, we got talking on the phone then the next time you visited LA we kissed, we have been together ever since, that was two years ago" he said smiling at his memories.

"you sound romantic" I said quietly.

James grinned "I try" he replied. "izzi when kendall phoned me this morning and told me what was going on I printed some pictures off, I thought they might help. Would you like to see them?" He asked.

"pictures of us?" I asked.

"some of us, some of you," he replied.

"okay" I whispered, feeling a bit scared to see more things that I have no memory for.

James got the pictures out of a rucksack that he had brought in with him. He sat on my bed next to me as he passed me the first picture.

I laughed "this was Halloween then?" I said looking at a picture of James dressed as a zombie and I a witch, James had his arm slung round me, we both had huge smiles on our faces looking very happy.

"yeah it was last Halloween, Carlos had a party, it was a fantastic night" he said smiling.

"who is Carlos?" I asked

"oh hang on..." He said sorting through his pictures "erm... Oh here we go... That's Carlos, me, Logan, kendall and you" he said showing me a picture of the group of happy smiling faces.

"this is so weird... Logan looks like a different guy to when I first met him, its like I've been frozen in time... How old am I James? I take it I'm not 18 any more" which is the last birthday I can remember.

"your 21 'bells, its October 2012 now... Don't get upset okay. Everything is going to be fine" he said showing me another picture.

This one was of kendall and I "I remember this one!" I said.

"do you?" James smiled

"yeah I recognise the background... Oh my God... Don't tell me" I said racking my brains trying to think.

I looked so hard at the photo but it wouldn't come back to me.

"no I can't do it... Can I keep this one, hopefully it will come back to me when I'm not thinking so hard. Like when you can't remember the singer of a song that's on the tip of your tongue" I tried to explain.

"sure you can keep all these if you like... Bells its good you recognise that... Its really good!" James said smiling.

"James... How did my gran die?" I asked

"she passed away in her sleep bells. It was just old age. You had a nice day with her the day before. You found her the next morning, you said it looked like she was just sleeping, you said she looked at peace, and that's always given you comfort" he said.

I nodded as I wiped my tears away

"did you ever meet her?" I asked.

"I did... Look" he said showing me a picture that was in the middle of the pile he still held.

I smiled at it, it was my gran giving James a kiss on the cheek, she looked lovely, she was my world since my mom died when I was 7, the only people I had was her and kendall... And I guess James.

"maybe I will put these down and you can look through them in your own time" James said seeing me fill up with emotion.

I nodded.  
"Thankyou, it was a lovely idea, at least I remembered a bit of it" I said wiping away more tears.

"that's okay... Bells I do love you, I know its weird for you, its weird for me too... I'm here for you okay. Just as your friend" he said.

"thanks James" I said just as the doctor walked in.

"Isabelle we will be taking you down for a scan soon okay" the doctor informed me

"okay" I replied

James gave my hand a squeeze, it made me jump "what are you scanning her for?" James asked the doctor.

"basically any abnormalities that may explain the memory loss" the doctor replied.

"I thought you had already scanned for any damage to her brain after the accident" James carried on.

"yes we did, and it all looked normal but we are covering all angles" the doctor said.

"well she is fine though, she isn't brain damaged is she!" James argued.

"we just need to check that part of her brain is still working at 100%... Mr maslow I do appreciate that this is a distressing time for you but we are doing everything we can to help her, I suggest you let us do our jobs" the doctor replied.

"maybe if you had of done your jobs properly to start with then we wouldn't be in this situation!" James argued.

"Mr maslow memory loss would not of been caused as a result of an allergic reaction" the doctor said.

"have you explained to izzi what's happened?" James asked.

"... No... We haven't had the opportunity yet" the doctor said

I looked at James, he was really fighting in my corner for something I had no clue about.

"well your here now, you just spoke about a scan so you should speak about what happened" James said.

"Mr maslow like I said Isabelles-" the doctor began but James interrupted.

"I think you should be addressing Isabelle with this and not me, she is clearly coherent enough to understand what you have to say now!" James snapped at the doctor.

"what's happened to me?" I asked looking at the doctor.

"Isabelle when you were brought in to hospital after the incident with the car you had a fractured skull, you were rushed in to theatre but suffered an allergic reaction to the anaesthetic which resulted in you going in to anaphylactic shock which was the cause for your coma" he replied.

"but I wear a bracelet" I said feeling the medical id bracelet that I wore on my wrist. It was however a completely different one to the one I remember wearing. I was aware of my allergies, I had lots of them.

"in the panic of events your bracelet was missed" the doctor said.

"tell her the other part" James said through gritted teeth.

"you were awake when you came in to us, it was the surgery that caused the coma" the doctor finished.

"no it was the lack of competence that caused her to be in a coma for 6 weeks" James said.

"Mr maslow the situation is being investigated in to at your request" the doctor said.

"too right it fucking is!" James replied.

the doctor looked sternly at James  
"ten minutes Isabelle then you will be taken down" he said turning to me then left the room.

"I'm sorry about that" James said after a few moments of silence.

"its...its okay you know, its nice to know that its rattled you so much, you must care about me a lot" I said.

James smiled "I do care about you so much izzi. I will let kendall come back in before your scan, is it okay if I come back later?" He asked

"I would like that" I smiled.

"oh before I forget I brought this with me, I thought it would be a sight for sore eyes for you" James said grabbing the ruck sack and pulling out a teddy bear he handed it to me.

I laughed as I saw it "patches!" I said giving the bear a smell, it smelt like home. "Thankyou James, that's really thoughtful" I said.

"its okay, I know how much you love that thing" James smiled

I beamed back at him.

"well I will see you later izzi okay... I love you"

I just stayed silent at his declaration of love.

"I'm sorry... That was just habit" he said.

"its okay... I'm sorry" I replied looking at my bear.

James gave me a kiss on the forehead then left the room.

Kendall came in for a minute before I was sent for my scan. It was good to talk to him, it was easy to talk. About our younger days at least.

I felt so bad for James, but he was right it was good I could remember the background to that picture. Hopefully it will come to me soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Isabelle chapter 3._**

After three more days in hospital and having James as a near on constant companion by my bedside the nurse finally said I would be allowed to go home. All my scans had come back fine, no memories had returned though.

As I packed away the things I had in my hospital bedside table in to a bag that James had brought in for me, kendall arrived and James sat me down to have a chat.

"Isabelle can I ask you a question?" He said looking a bit nervous.

"yeah course" I replied, searching his eyes for clues.

"well ... Where do you think you live?" James asked.

I hadn't even thought of this! I just imagined going home to my home in Kansas, but obviously we werent in Kansas.  
"erm... I'm not sure" I replied now feeling a bit silly and emotional

"Isabelle its okay, don't get upset again... Look the thing is..." Kendall said "well basically you kind of live with James" he finished.

"oh!"was all I replied.  
James was very nice but he was still a practical stranger to me.

"bells this is why I'm here okay, I know this must seem so strange for you but listen, James and I have talked and instead of just forcing you to go back to a strange house and a strange man we wanted to give you the option of coming to stay with me, obviously you know me" kendall said.

I looked at kendall then at James.

James' face was like that of a small child during school who didn't want to be picked last.

"I live with you?" I said to James. He nodded.

"why didn't you say?" I asked

"I just didn't want to complicate things for your head izzi. It must be strange enough thinking I'm your boyfriend, let alone that we live together" he explained.

I furrowed my eyebrows together and looked at kendall.

I then looked back to James, "I can't live with you!" I said.

"we moved in together ten months ago bells" James explained.

James didn't seem to understand why I was upset.

I thought for a minute, trying to think of a way to explain my reasons with some tact.

"have we slept together?" I then bravely asked

"yes bells, course we have, we have been together two years... I love you Isabelle" James replied, I then started crying, I pulled my knees up to my chest and just sobbed.

"Isabelle cmon... Please don't do this," I heard James say.

"why has she gone like this?" Kendall asked

"I don't know, embarrassed I guess, I'm a stranger to her and now she knows I've seen her naked" James said giving my shoulder a rub.

I lifted my head up from my knees "its not that... Well it is that, but its... I'm still a virgin... In my head I mean, I can't remember ever having sex with anyone, let alone you, and living with you!" I said horrified now realising what important memories I was missing and never likely to get back.

"oh bells... Baby I'm sorry, I didn't even think about that. Shit Isabelle" James said looking emotional.

I sobbed hard but wanted to escape, I looked at kendall.

"I want to stay with you...is it okay? please, I just need a friendly face" I said throwing myself on to kendall and burying myself in to his shoulder as I cried for so many things.

"course it is bells, course it is" kendall replied.

James rubbed my shoulder then walked out the room.

"now I've gone and upset him" I wailed.

"no you haven't, he just needs a minute to think that's all. Look let's get you back to mine then we can start getting things in some kind of order okay?" Kendall said.

I nodded.

The journey back to kendalls was a silent one. Kendalls car was a lot different to the one he used to own. The reality of his fame now hit me, it hit me more so when we reached his home.

It was lovely, a large garden at the front, a huge kitchen that walked out in to an even bigger living area. It was beautiful.

"do you recognise it?" Kendall said looking around.

I shook my head "no nothing" I said looking around. "kendall tell me about big time rush, James told me that you were all well known and doing well... How famous are you now?" I asked looking at the grandness of the house.

"to be fair we are pretty famous, the show is on nickelodeon, we are a band as well, twitter is mental, I've almost got a million followers now bells" he said smiling.

"you must have a load of money now" I said looking at the huge TV that hung on the wall.

"we are all fairly comfortable where money is concerned yeah." He replied

"who is that?" I asked looking at a picture of kendall and a dark haired girl.

"that's penny my girlfriend" kendall replied now also looking at the picture.

"do I know her" I asked.

"yeah you know penny... Bells cmon, let's make you at home then I will make us something to eat, you must be dying for some normal food." He replied taking my bag and going upstairs with it.

Kendall showed me in to a pretty room, the walls were a light lilac colour, it reminded me of the country, the wood on the skirting and the door was dark. The sash window was open and blowing in a gentle breeze from the back garden. The bed looked comfy. I took patches out of my bag and placed him on my pillow to my new single Bed.

Once I had unpacked the little things that I had with me I just sat on the bed for a bit looking out of the window. Once I had collected my thoughts I went downstairs to find kendall making some lunch and James sat at the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you James" I said as I sat opposite him.

He looked at me and smiled. "Its okay izzi, I should think more, I actually came round to drop some of your things round. I was going to ask kendall to help me with something but he is busy making lunch so I thought you could help me quickly" he said.

"dude I won't be a minute then I can help with whatever you need" kendall said looking puzzled.

"no bro its fine. it will only take a second. I just need a helping pair of hands that's all" James said turning to me.

"okay" I shrugged and followed James out in to the front of the house, he opened up the door to his truck and turned the engine on then flipped the hood.

I stood there waiting for instructions.  
"okay I just need you to listen, the truck was making this gug gug sound, I'm just gonna rev her up... Tell me if you hear it okay!" James said.

I walked to the hood of the car that James now had up and looked in to the engine, James pressed on the gas pedal and revved the engine, I couldn't hear anything.

"did you hear it?" He called

"no I can't hear anything out of the ordinary" I said.

"oh okay well it was definitely doing it on the way up here, maybe if you rev the gas and I listen" he said.

I shrugged "sure" I replied being helpful.

I sat in the driver seat and put my foot down on the gas a couple of times.  
"did you hear anything?" I called out.

James poked his head round from the hood of the truck. "Na, maybe it only does it when the cars moving, bells just drive it slowly round kendalls drive and I will listen out" he said.

"okay" I replied, and shut the door that was still open then put the car in gear, lifted the hand brake and away I went in little circles in kendalls drive.

the window of the truck was open,"can you hear anything?" I said to James.

"no!" He laughed "try going up the gears"

So I sped up slightly and got in to third going round the drive way in kendalls garden. I couldn't hear anything.  
"James I don't think there is anything wrong with your truck!" I called out the window as I pulled it back in to its parking space, and turned the engine off.

James was laughing still "no I don't think there is huh" he agreed.

"why are you laughing" I said confused.

James walked round the truck and got in the passenger side.

"look" he said pointing to the little handbag air freshener that hung down on the mirror.

"yeah its nice" I said

James laughed again "bells don't you get it... I wouldn't have an air freshener like that would I" he chuckled "this is your truck" he then added.

"oh... Great another thing I have no memory of" I said feeling a bit down.

"bells its not that... When I first met you, you couldn't drive. Yet somehow without thinking about it you just remembered how to do it, you passed your test when you moved here a year ago, not before." He said beaming.

"shit!" I said smiling, "oh my God, I do know how to drive, I know exactly what to do... Shit! This is messed up, how can I know how to drive but not remember taking any lessons" I said amazed at how my brain was now working.

"because you did it without thinking, its still in their bells... I told you. Your going to be fine okay... I'm so glad this plan worked" he said laughing.

I smiled and looked at James. "Thankyou... For not giving up on me" I said in all seriousness.

"I will never give up on you Isabelle" he said taking my hand.

I smiled and looked at our hands entwined.

"come on let's feed you up with kendalls awful cooking" James smiled and let go of my hand, as we got out of the truck a flashy red car sped in to the driveway with music blaring out.

A girl wearing sunglasses made her way out of the vehicle.

"who's that?" I whispered to James as I stood next to him.

"that's penny, kendalls girlfriend" James said.

"Isabelle honey, oh my God!" Penny said rushing up to me and giving me a flimsy hug and air kisses on my cheeks.  
"kendall said you have forgotten everything!" She said

"not everything" James replied answering for me.

"oh okay well its... Great to have you back" penny said then pretty much skipped up to the door and walked in to kendalls house.

"kendalls going out with a girl like that?" I asked James. Penny didn't seem to fit with kendall, he was so down to earth.

"unfortunately yes" James said.

"you don't like her?" I asked as we walked up to the door.

"not really but you hate her guts!" James said as we walked in the house.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Isabelle chapter 4**_

As we sat down at kendalls kitchen table to eat lunch I tried to think over what James had said about penny.

I wonder why I hated her guts, sure she seemed brash and a bit of a daddys rich girl but she seemed friendly enough. Its not usual that i would outwardly hate someone... As far as I know.

James refused to tell me, he said I had better and more important things to concentrate on.

"bells the guys want to come over later to say hi... You up for visitors?" Kendall asked me.

"who are the guys?" I asked

penny had a little chuckle at my forgetfulness.

James glared at her.

"just Dustin, Carlos and logues" kendall said.

"okay sure, best to get it out the way... How is Dustin?" I asked knowing exactly who he was, he used to hang out with kendall and I back home in Kansas.

"he is still insane" kendall laughed.

"baby I thought we were going out tonight?" Penny asked kendall.

"yeah but I didn't know bells would be home from hospital then penny" kendall said, looking a bit awkward that she was making a fuss.

penny raised her eye brow in annoyance "well can I use your credit card then, I will go out shopping with Tara" she said then carried on eating.

I looked at James, he rolled his eyes at me  
"did you want to do something after lunch?" I said to James.

he smiled at me "sure... I would love to bells. What do you want to do?" He asked.

"erm... I'm not sure, maybe go out for a walk?" I suggested, hoping the sights may look a bit familiar.

"sounds great" he grinned "oh bells you can't eat that!" James almost shouted as I made a grab for some grapefruit.

"really?" I asked

"yeah citrus fruit is the newest one that you have developed on your expanding list of allergies" James said smiling.

"I didn't know that, sorry bells that's my fault, I thought I was doing well too" kendall said with a pretend sad face.

"yeah it gives you hives and breathlessness" James explained.

"thanks James" I said looking up at my knight in shining armour.

After we had eaten I left with James in the truck he said was mine, he drove us down to the beach.

"so you preferred to be with stranger James than hang out with penny and kendall" James chuckled as he sat down on the sand.

I sighed "there is definitely something I don't like about her, she milks kendall for all he is worth huh" I replied.

"yeah but he is besotted with her so if you do remember some things don't go telling kendall... He is very sensitive when people attack penny" he explained.

I let out a sigh, a bit fed up that I couldnt remember anything of my life.

"James what do I do here?" I asked

"what do you mean?" He replied

"well do I go to uni, do I have a job? What do I do?" I asked.

James smiled "you work, you have two jobs actually, and you love them both." He said.

"what are they then? don't keep me in suspense" I smiled.

"well you are very outdoorsy, you love fitness, when you moved here you got a job in a gym which eventually turned in to more a teaching thing, before the accident you taught people how to windsurf, and you also work in the tourist centre, you can talk three different languages Isabelle, you did go to uni, you can speak French, Spanish and German, your a little rusty on the German though" he finished.

"oh...I love windsurfing, its cool I found a job doing it... I can't think of any other language apart from English at the moment" I confessed.

"don't worry about it bells" James said laying back on the sand.

I copied him and lay down as we both looked up to the beautiful blue sky of LA.

"were we happy James... As a couple I mean" I asked.

James rolled on to one side and held his head up with one of his hands.  
"we were so happy bells, everything was amazing, I can't even explain it"

"what's going to happen if I never get the memories back?" I asked still looking at the blue sky but feeling james' eyes on me.

"then I charm my way back in to your heart with my wit and wisdom" he joked.

I turned my head and looked at James. "you are ridiculously good looking James, I got a bit of a shock when you walked in that hospital room the other day"

James chuckled "you are ridiculously beautiful" he smiled.

"how do I cope with all this 'my boyfriend is famous' thing then" I said using air quotes.

"well you keep yourself to yourself, we are private, you do come out with me though, to shows and things, awards ceremonies... Things like that. You're kind of famous too you know" he admitted.

"this is so weird James. It does feel like I've known you forever though" I Said.

James smiled "you said that once before... Before we dated I mean" he said.

"we just click huh... I can't believe I snagged someone as good looking as you" I said feeling my cheeks redden.

"I do believe it was me that snagged you" James said, once again reliving happy memories that I couldn't share with him.

"shall we get back to kendalls?" I asked

"yeah, Logan is looking forward to seeing you, you get on with him really well" James said.

I laughed "do I? He always struck me as a bit of an ass"

"Logan is a bit of an ass but we love him so he is forgiven" James said as he sat up.

"James I'm sorry... You seem so nice, I really wish I could be me again and make you happier"

"everything will be fine soon enough, then you will be home and we can carry on with our lives, until then... We just carry on with what we have" James said with a smile then got up and pulled me up to my feet

Once we arrived back at kendalls house his friends were already round. James opened the door for me as we walked in.

I felt so nervous as I walked in. "you are staying aren't you" I whispered to James.

"course I will" he replied.

"bells your back!" Kendall said cheerfully.

"Dustin! Hey, how are you... Jesus you look different" I laughed scruffing his crazy looking hair up.

"hey Isabelle, how you feeling" he said greeting me with a hug

"so so, today has been okay... Its so good to see you" I said feeling emotional and happy that I knew at least two people properly.

"hi Isabelle," Logan said to me.

"hi" I replied, my memories of Logan were that he was a friendly enough guy but he loved himself, he thought he was a lot better than he actually was, but looking at him now he seemed very humble. He looked so nervous.

"James told me that we are quite close?" I said to him.

"you honestly don't remember how we are?" He replied to my question with another question.

"I'm sorry no" I said.

Logan just nodded, he wouldn't take his eyes off me, I think he was finding this very difficult.

"bells this is Carlos" James said.

I looked at Carlos. He looked familiar.

"I've seen you before" I said cheerfully.

"really, you know me?" Carlos asked.

"no but I just have seen your face before" I said pleased.

"well of course you have Isabelle, you've seen everyone before!" Penny said from the corner of the room where she sat.

"sorry I guess that did sound kind of dumb" I said to Carlos now feeling a bit deflated.

"izzi, that was great, come and sit down and we can all have a catch up" James said then guided me in to the living area.

I spent a good half hour trying to make conversation, but I felt completely out of my depth, I felt all eyes were on me. I only felt comfortable talking to kendall and Dustin about the good old days, because they were the only days I had to talk about I was missing 4 years of my life. As I listened in to topics of conversations about things I had done but had no memory it all became to much for me.

"excuse me a second" I said as I got up.

James got up and followed me out.

"please James I just want some time alone" I almost snapped at him. He nodded and walked back in to the living room.

I had a little cry as I got myself a drink of water from the kitchen. "you okay?" Kendall said from the door way

I shook my head "i want my life back!" I cried.

"I don't want all these strangers as my friends, I want to be back in Kansas kendall, I want to be in my own house, with my own bed and be with my gran" I sobbed.

Kendall took me in his arms and I sobbed for several minutes.

"tell you what how about we go to Kansas, we can visit my family, go to your grans grave, put some flowers down for her" kendall said.

"I would like that" I sniffed as I lifted my head up to try and gather some composure I noticed penny through the living room doors slyly rub Logans leg as she sat next to him on the sofa, he swatted her away like she was an annoying fly. then checked to see that James who was sat near him didn't see. I looked at James and noticed that all he was doing was looking at me.

"better after a good cry?" Kendall said smiling as he pulled out from our hug.

I nodded.

"yeah I'm sorry, its just all so confusing... Let's sit back down" I said pulling kendall back in by the hand to the living room. I wanted to get to the bottom of what that ass Logan was doing, and what penny was up to trying to touch up another man.

"penny what do you do? Tell me about you? Are we good friends?" I said bombarding her with questions.

"of course we are friends," she replied a bit too quickly, I glanced at James.

"what do you do for a living?" I asked her.

"nothing at the moment, I'm trying to find my vocation" she replied with a sickly sweet smile.

"oh okay. Do you still live at home with your parents then?" I asked trying to fathom out her character and why was she screwing about behind kendalls back.  
It dawned on me then that this is what James mustn't of wanted me to remember... He must know about penny cheating on kendall.

"no I don't speak to my parents any more" she replied, "I live not far from here with my friend Tara" she added.

"oh okay... How do you afford the rent then? I just assumed you were a daddys girl" I replied.

"kendall helps me out at the moment, just while I'm inbetween jobs" she replied.

That made sense then, she wasn't a daddys little rich girl, she was a walk all over kendall girl... What a bitch, I could see why I didn't like her the first time round of meeting her.

"bells can I have a word" James said as he finished writing things down that had kept him busy for the last few minutes.

"sure" I replied then walked out with him to the hallway.

"bells I'm going to have to make a move, are you sure you want to stay here" he asked.

"oh... Can't you stay a bit longer, I wanted to talk to you about penny" I replied.

"I'm sorry, I've missed so many weeks of work while you were in hospital, I'm getting behind with everything, the big bosses have rearranged some of my photo shoots for the next few days... I can't get out of it... I know you're not right still but its hard to explain to them with out the papers finding out exactly what had happened" he finished.

"no its fine I understand. Your job is important James" I said now feeling guilty.

"bells are you sure you don't want to come home with me, I worry about you staying here, kendalls a bit rusty with all his allergy info, I don't want you ending up in hospital again" he said.

"you're really so sweet to care so much James but honestly I'm fine here... I'm happy here. Kendall is a little piece of home" I said now realising I had hurt James' feelings.

"... okay... well I've written out a list of everything we know you are allergic to, make sure kendall reads it before he gives you anything okay" James said

"okay... Thanks again James... For the driving thing and taking me to the beach, today was a better day" I replied.

James smiled "your cell phone is in that bag I brought round, if you need me anytime of day or night then call me okay bells" he said giving me a hug. He smelt so nice, it was relaxing. It almost sent me in to a trance.

"I will... Thankyou" I whispered as he pulled out of the hug.

"i will see you soon okay" he said then made his way to the door and left.

"cmon bells... You okay?" Logan asked placing an arm over me.

"yeah, I just keep making people feel bad, I don't mean to" I explained.

"don't worry about James, he is fine, he is a smart guy, he understands how difficult this is for you. Shall we go and sit back down?" He asked.

"Logan are you kendall good friends?" I asked.

"yeah I would say kendall is my best friend, he is a funny guy" Logan said.

"okay" was all I replied as we walked back in to the living room.

Logan started on the strategy that nothing had changed. he seemed to slip in to this odd behaviour that if he acted like I could remember our friendship then it would come straight back.

I found it uncomfortable, I knew he meant well but I couldn't handle the physical contact he would send my way, like an arm over my shoulder, or a nudge in the ribs at one of his dirty jokes, or his constant flow of conversations that were about things we had done but I had absolutely no memory for.

Penny made her excuses to leave once I started questioning her again, she was given kendalls credit card.

How the hell had my amazing friend who is as honest as the day is long put up with someone like that.

"I'm going to try and get some sleep" I declared as I peeled Logan the asses arm from of my shoulder.

Kendall kind of left Logan to look after me, I didn't understand it.

"I will carry your bag up for you bells" Logan said as he jumped off the sofa acting very eager to help me. I wasn't keen on him trying to get in to my room, I know he was a bit of a lad before so I dread to think what he was like now fame had found him.

I felt like I needed some time alone so made my escape to bed with just a nod to Logan.

He grabbed my bag and carried it up he then sat on my bed.

"Isabelle do you really not remember our friendship at all" he asked me again

"I'm sorry no" I replied.

"you phoned me on the day of the accident, you left me a voice mail... Do you want to hear it?" He asked.

"what does it say?" I asked.

"well just listen to it" Logan said getting his phone out, pressing a few buttons then handing it to me.

I listened to the voicemail that I had left almost 7 weeks ago.

"hey logues its izzi, I'm going to fix this okay, your a really not as stupid as we thought you were. but I will fix everything. Hope you guys are doing good on tour, give James a kiss for me" I heard myself say with a laugh "I'm going to call kendall. Everything is fine because you- oh god... What now!" I heard my self say sounding annoyed "i will Call you later logues!" I said then had hung the phone up.

"what was I going to fix?" I asked Logan

"I'm not sure exactly how but you had just spoken to penny in the coffee shop... I guess you had sorted things out with her for me...Bells I need to tell you something... Again" he said.

"what... About how penny is a total whore and your obviously doing something behind kendalls back with her" I snapped.

Logan looked at me in surprise that I had even the faintest clue of what was going on.

"bells listen... I did sleep with her once, I was so drunk I didn't know what or who I was doing, I've never been so drunk. I told you the very next day but things just got out of hand. She wouldn't leave me alone. You decided to try and talk to her for me seeing as we were out of state and on tour, you did but as you left the coffee shop you were meeting her in you got hit by the car, and now I don't know what to do. I'm scared kendall is going to find out, she keeps threatening to tell him...she doesnt give a shit about the band bells... I need you to remember!" He finished.

"shall I talk to her again? I can't have kendall getting hurt, he means the world to me... Why are you such an ass hole Logan!" I snapped.

"How can you talk to her if you don't know how to fix it, you sounded so sure on the voice mail, bells if kendall finds out he is gonna kill me. Penny Hibbs is not worth my band breaking up! She is a money grabbing bitch!" He finished.

I looked at Logan, he looked at me like I was a dear friend that he could turn to in his time of need but I looked at him as though I couldn't stand him... I honestly couldn't stand him.

"I'm sorry Logan, I can't help you" I said.

Logan nodded and stood up from the bed. "I'm glad you're okay bells, I don't know what I would of done if you hadn't of made it" he said, gave me a kiss on the forehead and left my room.

I let out a sigh at the complicated life that I must of led being a part of this crazy group of people. I wondered if I was actually happy before.

As hours ticked by I lay in bed not being able to sleep, I looked at the sunflower clock that hung on the wall, it was just coming up to 11pm.

I felt a bit lonely, so thought I would text James, least then he would know that I was thinking of him, he was nice, and super attractive, I felt so sad for him, least I was the one to of forgotten everything, poor James had more or less lost me completely. It must be so hard.

I figured out how to use my phone then sent James a text.

"hey stranger! Lol" I wrote.

a message came back almost instantly, he must of been waiting by his phone just incase.

"great choice of words bellz! How r u? Xox" It read.

I replied "I know but if u cant laugh, u cry. I'm ok. Cant sleep :-\" I then pressed send.

A few minutes later my reply came "that makes 2 of us, I can come round if u want company? Xox" it read.

My heart melted slightly, he really was so nice.

"thanx. I will b ok tho." Was the only thing I could think of to answer.

"Hopefully you will dream some familiar things. I read dreaming can help. I miss u so much Isabelle xox"

It was odd to receive such heart felt messages from someone I barely knew. I decided to just change the subject completely and try to fathom out penny

"did you know about penny cheating?" I text him.

"yes she blackmails Logan, saying she will tell kendall. Kendall will choose penny over Logan so its a no go area to tell him bellz. So dnt!" He replied.

"blackmails him? How?" I replied.

"she demands money or she will tell him. Kendall thinks the sun shines out of her ass, and Logan has a bad rep. its the band that will suffer bellz xox" he text back.

"I don't understand how I knew about this but didn't tell kendall... Its not something I would do" I replied.

"bellz u have to remember that we aren't strangers 2 u. Your are friends with all of us not just kendall. U r loyal to Logan. He is more or less your best friend xox" he replied back.

I sighed now feeling filled with guilt

I tapped in to my phone. "I called him an ass hole earlier" I sent back.

"oh belz. Don't wrry. Jst plz dnt tell kendall. U didn't before so u must know that there is a reason u didn't. Xox" he replied.

"I guess. I'm goin 2 try get some rest now. Night James" I sent.

my phone buzzed with his reply a few moments later.

"night izzi. I will see u in the morning. I love you baby. Sleep well xoxoxoxox"

I sighed. I felt so down. I cried my self to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Isabelle chapter 5**_

I woke up the next morning, I don't think I dreamt of anything. I was hoping to wake up and find it was all a bad dream but no such luck.

"morning lazy bones" kendall greeted me with.

"hey... All okay?" I asked

"yeah you feeling a bit happier today... I heard you crying last night bells" he said sounding concerned.

"I'm fine, just so confused" I replied.

"it will come back Isabelle, don't worry, James is coming over, how are you two?" He asked

"fine I guess, I think he still thinks we are together, he sends me kisses and says he loves me, its all a bit much from someone that I've known less than a week" I explained as I poured some cereal out.

"you adored him though bells. Don't give up on him... Promise me" he said.

"I won't, what's the deal with you and penny, she isn't your type I thought" I said.

"Isabelle don't even start with that crap, I had enough from you before, I don't need it now okay" he snapped.

"sorry I'm just saying that I wouldn't of seen you with a girl like that, that is all" I tried to explain.

"just drop it bells, I love her okay! Don't fuck me off so soon when I thought we were all getting a fresh start" he moaned.

"what? What do you mean a fresh start? So basically you don't want me to remember what a bitch your girlfriend is so I can get along with her! Thanks a bunch kendall" I shouted.

"no I didn't mean that, I'm just fed up with you having a pop at her all the time" he said.

"what do you mean all the time? I only met the girl yesterday, just goes to show her character that I can't stand her already. She is just using you for money!" I said angrily.

"fuck you Isabelle" kendall shouted just as James walked in the door.

"what is going on? Are you alright bells" James said pulling a chair out next to me and sitting on it.

I tried my hardest to hold my tears in but a few escaped.

Kendall stormed off out of the room.

"hey cmon, don't cry" he soothed.

"i tried talking about penny... He has never spoken to me like that before, ever" I sobbed.

James gave me a smile.  
"bells he has, pretty much anytime you guys talk, he doesn't mean it, he just gets carried away" James explained.

"really?" I said shocked, the kendall I once knew was only ever kind, he never spoke to anyone like that, the only time I had was when people were being horrible to me. He was like my big brother.

"really! kendall has changed a lot since he started dating penny, he seems miserable without her, but miserable with her, but he won't have a word said against her" James said.

I just shook my head at the ridiculous relationship my lovely kendall had found.

"cmon eat up, I have a fun day planned... Well until 3 then I'm having another photo shoot session" he said excitedly.

I ate my breakfast, and got myself ready to go, James had my truck again, he drove us to a lovely looking house

"is this ours?" I asked.

"yep, cmon" James said as he jumped out the truck then opened my door and grabbed me by the hand and led me inside.

As I got in the house I had a good look round  
"oh my God its familiar! This is the back ground to that photo I said about!" I said, sounding excited, I then grabbed his hand and walked quickly through the house. I went in to the kitchen. I looked around

"okay I bet in that cupboard is the dishwasher" I said confidently

I opened it up and there was the integrated dish washer.

I gave a little scream of delight.

I ran up the stairs and found the bathroom behind the correct door, I found the linen cupboard behind the right door, I could even tell James which drawer had his socks in.

I was so excited. James was laughing, he had this twinkle in his beautiful brown eyes.

"okay I have one more test for you if you are willing to try it" James said smiling from ear to ear,

"yeah go for it!" I replied.

James led me back downstairs and in to one of the rooms, the door was shut, but as he opened it a tiny little dog leapt out wagging his tail.

"fox!" I screamed "oh my God my little guy... I've missed you so much!" I said as I crouched down to pick him up. He seemed so happy to see me, his tail wagging almost hurt as it whipped across me so quickly.

"I remember fox, I know fox, I remember getting him." I said excitedly.

The look of relief on james' face is something I don't think I will forget.

"its hazy but I remember it James. It was a breeder from San Diego, she lived by the beach... I can't remember you being there... I remember the lady... But not you" I said disappointed.

James smiled "I wasn't with you when you picked him up that's why. Bells this is a huge step. Its all going to comeback to you" he said grinning.

I put fox down then gave James a hug.

"cmon we need to get going, I've got a busy day planned" he said

James then took me on another mystery tour in my truck. we headed back to the beach, but a bit further along than we were yesterday.

"how do you fancy windsurfing?" He finally said as he unlocked a large gate in a boating yard.

"I would love it! Is this where I work?" I asked looking around.

James shook his head.

"no this is where me and you keep our gear" he said as we walked in to the yard and in to a large storage area.

James and I had a lot of fun windsurfing, it was so good to do something I knew I was good at. It was like a little respite from the crazy world I had been dumped in.

After we dried off and put our stuff away James declared that he had a picnic waiting for us. He looked a bit concerned though as some beach goers had recognized him and he was getting bugged for autographs.

"did you want to go home and sit in the garden with this?" He said to me.

"yeah I think that would be best" I said getting a little nervous at the amount of attention he stirred.

"thanks for taking me out today" I said on the journey back to the house.

"no problem, its so good to see you smile again!" He replied.

Once home we sat on the grass in the beautiful back garden and enjoyed the picnic that James had made. Fox was running around like a loony.

"bells what do you think of me?" James asked after he had been silent for a bit.

I looked at him. Only one thought could strike me.  
"I think you are the most handsome man I have ever seen... Honestly James you almost hurt my eyes" I laughed.

James smiled "they say that you can never give a second first impression, I guess in a way I'm lucky because I am with you. Is it a good impression?" He asked. I could hear the emotion in his voice.

I smiled back at James "I can see why I fell in love with you the first time round, put it that way." I replied.

"do you think that you might fall in love with me again?" He asked.

"I would like to" I said blushing.

"your my world izzi. Honestly I love you so much. Your my everything" he then said not breaking eye contact.

"James did I lose my virginity to you?" I said now going bright red.

James had a little chuckle and looked at his feet.

"no not with me, you dated a guy back home in Kansas for a few months, you lost it with him... But our first time was very special" he said.

"I wish I could remember" I said quietly.

"so do I bells" he said.

I felt a bit emotional and a tear escaped down my face.

"don't you start up again" James joked as he moved closer and pulled me in for a hug.  
Once again he smelt lovely. So... Homely, he was my home. I pulled out from the hug and looked at his beautiful face through my teary eyes, I rubbed my thumb over it, wondering how many times I had done this but couldn't remember.

James leant in for a kiss, he was scared I could tell. He tested the water first with just a small soft kiss on the lips, it felt nice, I then welcomed more by running my hand through his hair.

Our tongues met, his slowly danced around mine. It was incredible. He was mind blowing. I felt like a million memories were hitting me but none of them I could process, nothing was getting through, all I knew was that kissing James Broke down this invisible barrier inside me that made my heart ache for him, I was in love with him, so deeply, so passionately, so unconditionally.

It was the weirdest feeling in the world to know you were so in love with someone that you knew nothing about.

James pulled away "sorry" he breathed and rested his head against mine.

"don't be sorry... Don't be, feel this" I said and held his hand up against my chest, my heart beat was going so fast.

James smiled then let out a little laugh.  
"I still take your breath away then" he chuckled as he felt the rhythm of my heart beat.

"you do, you definitely do" I replied.

James checked his watch then announced that it was time I had to go back to kendalls, unless of course I wanted to stay at my house, but I declined that offer. But I did take fox with me to kendalls while James went to his photo shoot.

Logan was visiting when I arrived.  
He seemed tense.  
Kendall seemed to have forgiven me but he seemed offish. He later left saying he was going out with penny but would be back after 5, I gathered this was why Logan was visiting, so I had a baby sitter.

I sat in the living room watching some mindless TV, Logan sat in there too, the conversation was few and far between.

After a few minutes Logan decided to try his act like nothing had changed trick again.

"bells we usually watch porn when we are alone together" he laughed.

I frowned at him "I hope that is a joke" I replied.

"yeah it is" he smiled "we can try it though of you like" he then added with a big grin.

I laughed at him, there was something about that cheeky grin that made me happy.

"if I was the old me and we was hanging out, what would we be doing?" I then asked him.

"well nothing really just having a laugh... You wanna play on the Wii with me, you usually beat me at Mario Kart" he said.

"yeah okay" I replied

So my afternoon went by with Logan playing video games with him, he really was so funny with some of the things he would come out with, I really found myself warming to him.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to be such a bitch, if I could help you with the penny thing then I would" I said as we played yet another game, Logan had beaten me in all of the games, he was now sat upside down on the sofa in an attempt to let me win.

"its okay bells, I know that if you could then you would" he said.

"I spoke to James about it, he said that she demands money off of you or she a will tell kendall.

Logan laughed "oh bells... You do make me smile, I didn't know that James knew, you must of told him then promised me that you hadn't". He said chuckling.

"oh... Sorry." I replied "at least I did though, otherwise I wouldn't of known that" I added.

"true" Logan said with an upside down shrug.

"your face is bright red... That can't be good for you to sit like that" I said looking at Logan as his legs sprawled out in the air.

"well you best hurry up and win a race then Isabelle" he said sarcastically.

We both laughed and kendall and penny walked in the room, eyeing up the odd position Logan was in "I see you two are mates again" kendall said with a smile.

"getting there... Logan has been filling me in on lots of gaps" I said raising my eyebrow to penny, she crossed her arms over her chest and planted her best bitch face on her.

"okay cool. Penny wants a take out tonite Isabelle so feel free to raid the cupboards" kendall said.

"mmmm we wouldn't want to poison you with a take away allergy" penny said sarcastically.

I frowned at her, she was so evil it was untrue.

"its alright bells I know a great place that you can eat with me" Logan said then flipped the right way up on the sofa.

"okay cool... Can fox come?" I said then paused the game,

"sure he can" Logan replied.

Logan and I actually ended up going to dominos for a pizza, it took a while to be convinced, but after Logan spoke to the guy behind the counter and it was explained that they now do gluten free bases I was very happy with the world I currently lived in.

"oh my God, I haven't had a dominos since a was about ten!" I said a I shoved another slice of pizza in my mouth at Logans house.

Logan laughed hysterically " bells we do this at least once a week" he said.

"really... I so wish I didn't have all these dumb allergies" I said.

"well if you didn't you probably wouldn't be with your prince charming" Logan said.

I smiled "what do you mean?" I asked.

"carlos almost killed you once, before you dated James, he handed you the wrong coffee when we were all hanging about at the studio, you ended up drinking one that had hazelnuts or something in it, but you had this immediate reaction to it and it was Mr sensible maslow that had the brains to check your purse for an epi pen, everyone else was just panicking, kendall froze, I was phoning an ambulance, but it was James that saved your life. Ever since then you were smitten with him, and he has kept an eye on more or less everything that passes your lips, or anything new you come in contact with." He said.

"my God... He really is my knight in shining armour then" I said out loud.

"pretty much, he was the one that bought you this" he said pointing at my medi bracelet, it was like a locket that unclipped and had a concertina effect of paper folded up inside which listed all of my allergies.

I had always worn a bracelet but not one that listed every allergy and every reaction. The Caduceus medical cross was on the front, I looked at the back of the locket type holder as i twisted it in my fingers, there was an inscription that I hadn't noticed "keep me safe, for I am loved" I read out loud.

I shook my head in awe at how amazing I was finding James to be.

"I kissed him today... I thought my heart might explode" I laughed still looking at the bracelet.

Logan smiled "let's hope that's not an allergic reaction to James your developing then"

I had fun with Logan, he really was a super guy, once I let my guard down with him his dirty mind and silly jokes would have my ribs hurting from laughter.

Logan dropped me and fox off at kendalls and I went off to bed, I did the same as last night and text James, it was a bit more relaxed now, he knew I liked him so he was more relaxed rather than trying to sell me his best points, he had begun teasing me that anything that he had done to annoy me had never happened and that if I did remember them he would convince me that it was a dream.

I found it hard to believe that James could ever annoy me, he was so lovely, so caring, he was amazing.

That night I did dream, it was a very mixed up dream world, I'm not sure what was once reality and what was a made up dream but I woke up after I dreamt penny was screaming at me "don't you fucking dare!" I heard from her mouth which jolted me awake.

I tried to re live it in my head but I couldn't hold on to it, its funny how dreams just kind of fade away from your memory as you wake up, but I hadn't forgotten her screaming her foul words at me. Even in dream land she was a bitch.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Isabelle chapter 6**_

I got up and made my way downstairs, today James was already here.

"good morning" he chirped.

"morning yourself" I replied.  
last nights texts had got a bit flirty between us, it must of been odd for James seeing as to him I was already his girlfriend but to me he was a brand new exciting love interest...And I found him VERY interesting.

"what have you got planned for me today then Mr!" I said sitting down next to him as he stroked fox.

"nothing really, I brought your post round. I think this is about the investigation from the hospital" he said tapping a large brown envelope that was addressed to me.

"oh okay" I said smiling and opened it up,

I quickly read through it.  
"its just a statement of what happened when I was admitted that's all, its all worded very medically I don't really understand it." I said placing it back on the table.

James picked it up and read through "they must be trying to save there own skins" James said as he scanned the papers.

"how do you mean?" I asked,

"well this statement, it looks like someone has gone to a lot of trouble...they are insisting that you were checked for a bracelet but they couldn't find one... I can see this going to court bells, at the end of the day its neglect"

"he is right Isabelle" said kendall from the far end of the kitchen "I bet they checked if you had insurance... Checking for medical tags should be second nature to them bells" he continued.

I had another look at the papers, "what happened to the person that hit me?" I asked

"it was put down to an accident, they were within the speed limit, you just walked out in front of them so she said" James replied

"it was a woman?" I asked curious to how my life had changed so much by me being dumb.

"yeah she had her kids in the back too, you smashed her windscreen with your head, she slammed her breaks on and you bounced back in to the road. penny phoned an ambulance, she was really shook up by it all" kendall said.

James rolled his eyes "diddums" he muttered under his breath.

I stared in to space trying to imagine what I went through.

"you okay" James said reaching his hand over the table and giving mine a squeeze, I enjoyed the contact he gave me, he filled my stomach with butterflies.

"you busy today?" I asked him.

"nope day off" he declared with the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

"you want to go back to yours... Ours" I corrected myself "and just have a dvd day" I asked.

"sounds perfect" he whispered.

Once at the house I shared with James we sat in the living room, it was nice. Decorated tastefully, I wondered if I had chosen the colour scheme or if the house came like it already.

"what DVD do you want to watch?" James asked me,

I had a look through his vast selection "ooh twilight I like that, I've seen that" I replied.

James chuckled his little infectious laugh that I was beginning to love " there is a twilight 2 and 3 there too izzi" he said.

I laughed " that's weird.. I bet there are hundreds of films come out that I can't remember now" I said picking out the second of the twilight films.

we got comfy on the sofa and sat and watched the film, James and I didn't really talk much, it was nice to have my mind taken off of my life for a bit by getting in to the movie.

"did you want to watch the third one" James asked once the film had ended.

"erm... No I will let you pick one this time" I said pulling a blanket that lay on the side of the sofa over me.

"are you cold bells?" James asked looking concerned as it was a warm day.

"no not really, just getting cosy" i said as I curled my legs up on the sofa.

James smiled at me as he chose his DVD

"what did you pick" I asked as he sat down.

" the latest James bond movie, you love it Isabelle" James replied.

"oh okay cool" I said.

As the first twenty minutes of the film went by I actually thought it might send me in to another coma, I was so bored. James seemed to be paying attention to it, I didn't want to tell him I didn't like the film as he said I had liked it before.

I scanned my eyes around the room. It really was very nice. I slyly had a good look at James too. He was so handsome, I don't think I had seen anyone so perfect. He would of made a good vampire in twilight with his perfectness.

"do you want a drink" I asked him.

"no I'm fine bells, Thankyou" he said with a grin.

I looked back to the bore fest of a film but after a few moments I realised that James was looking at me.

"do I have something on my face?" I asked as I looked back at him.

He shook his head. "no, ...sorry I was just staring" he confessed.

"its a weird situation so I will let you off just this once" I replied with a grin. His face however looked doleful.

"are you okay James, you look a bit sad?" I questions.

"bells I don't know what I would of done of you hadn't of made it through that accident" he said out of the blue, he seemed to carry a lot of emotion in his eyes.

"oh cmon now! I'm fine, I'm still here, still the same old Isabelle aren't I?" I replied.

"yeah... Yeah you are, I just wish you wouldn't look at me like that" he said, a single tear falling from his eye caused by our topic of conversation.

"Like what? I'm sorry, I don't mean to look at you in any kind of way" I said taking his hand, I wasnt really sure what to do.

"no I don't mean that, I just want you to look at me and for me to see some recognition in your eyes, just a little glimpse that you're still my bells" he said softly.

"I am still your bells, James... I promise, don't get upset, I need you to stay strong, you're the only thing making this good." I replied.

"really?" He asked

"honestly" I replied, "cmon let's watch the end of this film"

"bells can I have a hug?" James whispered.

"course" I said as he wrapped his lovely strong arms around me, he felt so safe, so loving.

I pulled out of the hug after a few minutes to check he was okay, he had let some of his emotion out.

James had left his arm over my shoulder. It felt like a lead weight on me, I was unsure of what to make of it, it felt nice, protective almost so I just cuddled in to it, once he realised I was comfy like that, he scootched down on the sofa to cuddle in to me more.

He smelt amazing, I just inhaled him in as I pretended to watch the boring film.

"James is this what we used to do, cosy up and watch films?" I said as I pulled my blanket up further over my legs.

"sometimes, are you sure your not cold?" He asked eying up what I was doing with the blanket.

"I am a bit" I confessed

"did you want me to turn the fire on?" He asked.

"no... No its fine maybe just... If I move up a bit" I said snuggling in to him more.

I noticed James smile, he then gave me an almighty squeeze with the arm that was wrapped around me.

"is that better?" he asked

"yeah that's nice" I replied looking up at his gorgeous face.

James then went in for our second kiss. I didn't mind, kissing James was a lot more entertaining than watching James bond.

We kissed slowly for several minutes, it was so nice, I didn't want to stop. It was only when James' hand landed on my leg that I felt a little out of my depth, I don't think he gave this kind of contact a second thought but to me it was very new.

James then began to get carried away, he kissed me and ran his hand over most of my body. I decided to mimic him but straight away wished that I hadn't as I brushed against his hardness in his trousers.

"I love you bells" he whispered as our kisses became more erratic and passionate.

"I think I'm in love with you too... Again" I replied with a small grin.

James laughed then stood up.

"come upstairs with me Isabelle" he said.

My heart almost stopped at these words.

Be brave izzi... Be brave. I said to myself in my head.

I put my hand in james' and he led me upstairs to our bedroom.

His kisses had slowed down up here, he was taking his time, not rushing me.  
He undressed himself first, then undressed me and layed me down on the bed.

"I've missed you so much baby" he whispered as he kissed my neck.

The pleasure that James then inflicted on me was something I never even knew existed until now,

After we made love I lay in the bed exhausted. Again James just stared at me.

"how was you're second time at losing your virginity?" He asked with a smile.

I cuddled in to his chest under the warm white sheets "I would say the best I've ever had that I can remember" I giggled.

James chuckled, we shared another moment of silence before James spoke again.  
"bells I've got a confession to make"

I looked up at his gorgeous face " what's that" I asked giving him a kiss on his chin.

"you hate James bond... Infact whenever I watch it you get bored then try and distract me with something a bit similar to what's happened just now" he said with a little smile on his lips.

"you tricked me" I said laughing and giving him a pretend slap on his absolutely stinning chest.

"you said you loved me so it worked out in my favour" he chuckled.

We stayed snuggled in bed until I realised I had fallen to sleep. Two things woke me up, my terrible dream I was having, and the phone ringing. I jolted out of bed. Drenched in sweat.

James got up from next to me "bells are you okay?" He asked looking at the shaken state of me.

I nodded and tried to remember the dream but it was already gone.

"hello?" James answered the phone that was ringing on my bedside table.

"shit dude... No I'm really sorry she is fine, she is with me. Sorry we fell asleep." James said in to the phone.

"yeah nothing yet but all is fine... We will come round tomorrow... Okay buddy, night!" James finished then hung the phone up.

"that was kendall wondering where you were, its just gone eleven pm... you sure you alright iz' your drenched in sweat, did you have a nightmare?" He asked.

"yeah... I'm not sure what about, I think it was the car that hit me... They go so fast before I can work out if its a dream or a memory I explained.

" come here..." James whispered pulling me in to a hug.

"I just wish something would come back. Maybe then I could help Logan too, I said I had fixed the problem with him and penny, but I can't remember how" I said rubbing my head.

"bells would you like to go out, and see where the accident happened" James asked.

I thought about it for a minute.  
"I think I would... At least then I would know if the dream was real if I had a setting to compare it to" I replied.

James gave me a concerned look.  
"let's get dressed then I will take you down there" he said.

The car journey to the site that I got run over felt tense. I think both James and I had high hopes that it would jog my memory some what.

I tried to make mindless chat to distract us from the task at hand.

"hey do you realise I've never heard you sing" I said looking at James

he smiled, "plug your phone in to the stereo bells, you have loads of btr on there" he replied.

"btr?" I replied

James had a chuckle "big time rush... Btr" he clarified.

"oh" I said laughing at my own stupidity.

I did plug my phone in to the car stereo, James skipped through some songs "this one is one of your favourite" he replied, I looked at the phone, it told me the song was called worldwide.

"is that you singing now?" I asked

"yeah".James replied.

"your voice is nice James... You're nice" I said smiling at him.

"thanks" he replied. "Okay we are going to have to park up here and we will have to walk the rest, there is no where to park that's nearer that section of road" he said.

I nodded, then once he had parked I hopped out the car.

"you okay?" He asked.

"I'm not sure... Nervous I guess" I replied.

"don't be nervous I will look after you bells" James said as he took my hand and walked me across the side walks in the dark.

After ten minutes James stopped at the edge of the road "this is it, its right here" he said.

I looked at the road, I took at the buildings that sat alongside it. I studied the bend that turned to the left a few yards down. I noticed the bus stop that was opposite us.

"that was your destination that you never reached" James said looking at the bus stop that I had my eyes on.

"really, how come I was getting the bus?" I asked.

"because your car was really making a gug gug sound that week, I sent it in to the shop two days before I went on tour because I wanted to make sure you would be safe and not break down. The garage had to wait for a part so you didn't get the car back in time before I left" James replied still staring at the bus stop.

"don't feel guilty James. You weren't to know what was going to happen" I said squeezing his hand in reassurance.

"cmon let's get back" he said pulling me in the direction that we came. It wasn't until we got back to the car that I realised where it was parked.

"oh so this must of been where I met penny for coffee?" I said looking up at the Starbucks cafe.

"yeah it was" James replied. You know the girl that works in there, she always pours you a fresh coffee so you know its not contaminated with anything you're allergic to." He explained.

"oh really, how do I know her?" I asked.

"she uses your windsurfing school" James then replied as he opened my door for me.

I was quiet on the way back to our house.

"you okay iz' I can take you back to kendalls if your feeling out of sorts" James said looking over to me quickly as he drove us.

I smiled "I think I'm permanently out of sorts... But no, I want to stay with you if that is okay... Today was good wasn't it?" I asked.

"today was great! I feel like we are a couple again, the last few days kind of felt like I was on my own" James revealed.

"I'm sorry, I'm happy to stay being your girlfriend... I didn't mean to make you feel lonely" I said giving his hand a squeeze.

"I do love you Isabelle, I really do" he said earnestly.

"I know you do, I know I love you too, when I kissed you in the garden yesterday it was like all these emotions came out, feelings I couldn't understand but I know now that its the feelings I used to carry for you. The love I had is still very much here in my heart but I just can't remember how it grew to be so strong" I said.

James smiled "you're beautiful izzi" he said.

I smiled back at him.

"you sure your okay, you seem to have gone in to yourself, was taking you to the accident the wrong thing to of done do you think?" He said as he slowed down for Red light.

"no its not that, its just... I don't know, something is not making sense, but I can't figure out what. Its so annoying." I said

"I wish I could help you bells" James said with a sigh.

"you have helped me so much, honestly James your so patient with me" I said.

"hey its gone midnite now, do you know what that means?" James said smiling.

"that its Wednesday now?" I replied.

"well yes but its your birthday today bells... Happy birthday!" He said

"is it, blimey, so I've literally gone from being 18 to 22 in a matter of days... Its insane" I said shaking my head.

"it is pretty insane, you and kendall had planned this big party, you hired a club out and everything, but kendall cancelled it a couple of weeks ago as it didn't look like there would be much to celebrate this year, so I'm not sure what you guys want to do" James said as he pulled in to the drive way in our garden.

"I have no clue, this is all so weird" I replied.

I spent the night cuddled up with James in our bed, I couldn't sleep very well as I tried my hardest to make sense of all the things I was learning of. But again I awoke in the morning to the shrill noise of penny screaming inside my head "don't you fucking dare".


	7. Chapter 7

_**Isabelle chapter 7.**_

As it was mine and kendalls birthday James had driven me round to see him, penny was unfortunately there, but I didn't bother making any conversation with her.

"happy birthday kendall" I said giving my life long friend a hug and kiss.

"happy birthday bells" he replied.

"I was thinking we could go out to a club tonight what do you think?" He asked.

I looked at James "I'm not sure..." He began saying.

"no its fine James, I think it would do everyone good to have some fun," I said.

"okay well if that's what you want to do bells then we can do that" he said. "but I've got a few interviews to do today, I'm not going to get back until around 9... Sorry" he added.

He really did look sorry too. I took him in my arms and gave him a kiss. All affection now felt very natural with James.

"its okay, I can wait til 9" I said as I enjoyed his strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"well just go with Logan bells, your friendly with him again now aren't you, I bet he would love you to call him and ask him to look after you until James gets there" kendall said.

"oh yeah okay, that sounds good, I will do that now" I said pulling my phone out of my pocket, I scrolled and scrolled trying to find Logans name but it wasn't on there.

"if I'm such good friends with Logan then why don't I have his number?" I said out loud as I scanned through my contacts once more.

"let's see" James said and took the phone from me, he then laughed,

"there you go, he wasn't listed under Logan" James said chuckling.

I looked at the contact, the name simply said whoreo.

"whoreo?" I said out loud.

"ya Logan is your little whoreo" James said chuckling.

I rolled my eyes then dialled the number.

I had a really good chat with Logan, it seemed effortless. I really felt my connections where still there even though the memories weren't.

He agreed to pick me up at 7 from my house, I had decided against spending the day at kendalls even though James was out of town being interviewed for most of the day. I honestly couldn't stand to be in the same company as penny for that long.

Fox and I had a nice day in the garden just relaxing, I had time to collect my thoughts. I played with my medical bracelet as I sat there thinking, soaking up the sun. I honestly felt like my memories were now on the tip of my tongue, trying to spill out.

Before long, Logan had picked me up.

"hey whoreo" I said mocking him as I got in the car.

"oh my God... Bells do you remember that?" He said full of excitement.

"no... Sorry, its your name on my phone" I laughed.

"oh, that's a shame, I thought you had remembered everything" he said sadly.

"no sorry" I said

"its okay... You know penny dropped by mine last night, I had to give her two hundred dollars or she said that kendall would be receiving a very different kind of birthday surprise" Logan said with hate in his voice.

"what? Jesus Logan why do you give it to her?" I asked

"I'm scared that kendall will lose the plot and break the band up" he replied.

"he lost the plot at me the other day when I said something about penny" I confessed.

"you didn't tell him about me did you bells?" He asked.

"no course I didn't, I just asked how he ended up with someone like her, and he had a go at me, saying he had hoped for a fresh start... Which pissed me off" I replied.

"she treats him like shit" Logan then said as he drove us to the club I would be spending my birthday celebrations in.

"yep... That's obvious... So what's the story behind the whoreo name?" I asked.

Logan laughed "I have a bit of a reputation with the ladies, one of my lady friends you had the pleasure of meeting at breakfast... Erm not going in to details but whoreo is an amusing word for what I ... Errr... Its just a funny word for breakfast bells... Like cheerios... But whoreos...You had to be there to get it." He ended up saying.

"I was there though" I laughed.

"you know what I mean" he replied.

We arrived at the club, it was fancy looking, not like ones I had been to in Kansas.  
Logan and I met Carlos inside, he was drunk, and had seemed to of forgotten that I didn't really know who he was anymore. He was picking me up in a huge bear hug, wishing me happy birthday, he even scruffed my hair up, which I found irritating, Carlos did seem very immature, but he was having fun.

I couldn't see kendall any where, maybe he was running late.

"do you want a drink bells?" Logan asked me,

"sure, just a bottled water though please, I don't trust places like this to make sure I get what I actually ask for" I said thinking about the watered down and mixed drinks that some places did that could cause me harm.

"no problem!" Logan replied then walked off to the bar.

Kendall grabbed me around the waist from behind and twirled me round.

"happy birthday to you.." He sang to me.

"hey mister... Your late!" I said giving him a hug.

"yeah sorry, penny took me out for dinner first, she treated me to champagne... And the most delicious cheesecake I've ever eaten" he said smiling away.

my heart sank a little bit for kendall as I realised that it wasn't penny that had treated him, it was infact Logans money that she had used.

"sounds nice" I replied trying to sound upbeat so not to ruin his special day.

I looked at penny, she was dressed in such designer gear that kendall I expect had paid for, she had her hair in some expensive looking up do.

I noticed Carlos greeting kendall with a slap on the back. I then smirked to myself as he moved on to penny and he attempted to do the same thing to her hair as he done to mine. But she slapped his hand away and screamed "don't you fucking dare" at him.

It was then that I felt like I had been hit with a thousand thoughts all at once, a rush of memories sped through my mind. Penny saying those words that I had heard in my dreams had somehow unlocked the floodgates to my mind and I was now armed with a ton of information.

"bells are you okay?" Logan said as he handed me my water.

"no... Well yeah I'm... Shit Logues, we have to go... NOW!" I said and dragged him off out of the club.

"what's going on Isabelle?" Logan asked as he started his engine, "where are we headed?" He asked.

"you didn't sleep with penny... She lied, you fell asleep, that's all you did, you just passed out from being so drunk, that is what I was going to tell kendall the day I got hit by the car, that's what didn't make sense yesterday when James took me to where it happened... I knew something wasnt adding up... Take me home, I need to read that letter" I blurted out.

"really? I never did anything? She told me all this stuff we had done bells" he said as he drove.

"but do you actually remember doing it with her?" I asked.

"... No... No i dont" Logan replied " what a bitch!" He then added.

"you have no idea... I have been having these dreams, I couldn't work them out to begin with, but James took me to where I got run down yesterday. Something didn't feel right, and I've worked out what it is now." I rambled out.

"well what then" logan said confused

"the day I went to meet penny in Starbucks to try and sort things out for you, we argued, it was then that she said that you two hadn't actually done anything, and that you were a drunken mess, I then said to her that I was going to tell kendall that she was getting money out of you, as you hadn't done anything wrong, so there was no danger of the band breaking up" I explained.

"so that's what you were going to tell kendall, that's how you had fixed everything?" Logan asked.

"yeah, I phoned you, left that voice mail, but then do you remember I said I had to go half way through? That was because of penny, she had caught me up. We argued about me telling kendall that she was blackmailing you, and the last thing she screamed at me was 'don't you fucking dare' I then got hit by the car... Logan I didn't walk out on to the road she pushed me" I said in disbelief at my own memory of the whole incident.

"what the fuck? Are you sure bells, I know penny is a bitch... But... Fuck!"

"I'm sure, that's what I couldn't work out yesterday, James had to park at Starbucks then we walked the rest of the way to where I was hit. I knew something didn't make sense, kendall said that penny was the one to call the ambulance, but she shouldn't of been there, her car was parked at starbucks, I was getting the bus, she obviously panicked that she was going to lose kendall and her free income that he gives her then came after me" I said.

"Jesus Christ bells!, this is insane" Logan said as he pulled in to my drive way.

I ran inside and rifled through a load of paper work,

"shit kendalls tried to phone me Isabelle... A lot, what do I do?" Logan asked.

"just ignore it" I said as I finally found what I was looking for.

"bells can you remember everything now?" Logan asked his voice hopeful.

I looked up, "yeah I can logues... Every single thing" I said with a smile, as my lovely friendship that I shared with Logan came back.

I was over come with emotion and walked over to Logan and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry I called you an ass hole the other day logues" I said giving him a big squeeze.

"oh my baby bell your back" he said squeezing me just as hard.

Kendall burst in the door to my house then.

"logan what the fuck is going on? You can't just run off with her without telling anyone, James is fucking furious with you. He is on his way now... What the fuck is going on?" Kendall said angrily as he eyed Logan and I in our embrace.

"bells can remember everything" Logan said.

"what? Honest? that's amazing bells!" Kendall said now giving me a hug.

I eyed up penny, she knew she was in the shit for pushing me.

"kendall I need to talk to you" I said but penny interrupted,

"kendall cmon let's get back to celebrating your birthday" she said trying to drag him away.

Just then James walked in.

I looked at him, my beautiful, gorgeous, handsome boyfriend. I felt he knew I had my memories back, he really could see it in my eyes.

"bells?" He said

"oh my God... Baby" I said jumping in to him and wrapping my legs around his waist as I kissed him.

I finally felt that I was me again "oh my God... I love you so much James..." I said inbetween kisses.

"I love you to bells... I'm so happy" he said filling over with emotion.

"izzi, I think you need to explain what you know" Logan said.

I let ho of james and looked at penny.

"kendall come and sit down with me" I said pulling him over to my kitchen table. I thought penny would leave, but she stood in the corner of the kitchen, I think she was hoping for some miracle of forgiveness from kendall.

I explained to him, what penny had done to Logan,I wasn't sure if he believed me, he loved her so much. It wasn't until I got to the part that I remembered that it was penny that had pushed me that he broke down in tears, he just stared at her for such a long time.

"get out of my house" James eventually said to her as he came to terms with what had been said.

"no stay there penny, there is a bit more to what happened" I said.

"kendall it wasn't like that" penny begged "I didn't mean to hurt her, she is taking it out of context. I shoved her but I didn't mean to push her in to the road it was an accident" she begged.

Kendall looked at me "it wasn't an accident kendall" I said seeing the hurt in his eyes.

"why did you do that to Logan though penny?" He asked her.

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking... Baby I love you, no one can love you like I can" she said putting on her crocodile tears.

"kendall you have got to be joking, you can't honestly forgive her for all that shit" James said as he watched kendall walk over to penny as she cried in his arms.

"I don't know what to think" he replied as he kissed her on the forehead.

"maybe this will help kendall" I whispered as I moved my letter across the table and pointed to some of the text, he walked back over and read it.

"I don't get it" he said.

James then walked over and read it "Penny Hibbs" he said out loud. As he looked at the letter that the hospital had sent me. Stating that penny was with me when I was admitted.

"I was still concious when I was brought in to hospital, I may have had a fractured skull and had my eyes shut, but I was still concious. Penny was with me and she took my bracelet off. Then after surgery she put it back on. So when James flew back in and visited me nothing would look out of the ordinary, but unfortunately for penny, James takes a lot of notice about my allergies and asked about the bracelet after I went in to shock after the anaesthetic. So penny even if you didn't mean to push me in front of that car, you meant to try and kill me by removing my bracelet" I said looking her in the eye.

She had real tears fall from her eyes then knowing that kendall was never going to forgive her for this.

Kendall stood up "did you do that?" He whispered.

Penny nodded with tears streaming down her face "I'm sorry, I did it because I love you, I didn't want to lose you kendall" she blubbed out.

Kendall got his phone out of his pocket.

"what are you going to do?" Penny asked him wide eyed.

"you tried to kill my friend... Twice, I'm phoning the police." He said

Penny slumped to the floor and started howling.

James then took my hand and guided me out in to the living room, Logan followed us.

I sat down on the sofa with James, he pulled me in to such a big hug,  
"bells I can't believe all this" he said.

"at least I'm back, at least I can remember you, Christ James, I love you so much, I love our life so much." I said burying my head in to his shoulder. he didn't smell like home any more, he just smelt like James, he smelt like he always had. He was my home.

"least I won't have to sit through the third twilight again with you" he said chuckling and giving my head a kiss.

I looked at Logan who was just sat watching James and I, he kind of made this eye contact with a raise of his eyebrows that I knew to mean "this is amazing but so fucked up".

It was so nice to be able to do things like that again instead of looking at familiar strangers.

I smiled at Logan then laughed.

"what you laughing at bells?" Logan asked.

"you! And your attempt of trying to politely explain the whoreo incident" I said as I remembered walking down stairs one morning after a party and finding Logan under my kitchen table giving his date that he had oral pleasure while she ate her breakfast.

"whoreo..." I said laughing.

The end.

**_follow me on twitter under Sheriden Lloyd for story updates. _**


End file.
